You Belong With Me
by VindicatedSunshine
Summary: Cuddy gets a new boyfriend and House thinks he's not the right guy for Cuddy. A/N: I deleted the first "copy" of this story because it had some... problems. It didn't want to function properly. There were 3 comments. 1 positive and 2 negative ones. Comme
1. Not Right

_You're on the phone_

_With your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about_

_Something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor_

_Like I do_

Cuddy was falling asleep in her office. She had an argument with Andre last night. She made a joke and, apparently, her boyfriend didn't get it. He thought he was insulting him.

The door opened. Cuddy wasn't surprised with what [or should I say who] she saw.

"Late night?" House asked.

Cuddy looked up from the papers she was signing.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked.

"Let's just say I care about your sex life."

"I didn't have sex last night. Andre and I had a fight."

"Hmmm?" House bit into his sandwich and took a seat "About what?"

Cuddy just stared at House. *Blink, blink*.

"Aw come on ! You can't not tell me ! I'm the priest, this is confession. Now, spill the beans." House said with a smug.

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"I said a joke and he thought I was insulting him."

House stared at her… then laughed.

"What a loser."

"Shut up ! It's not funny !"

House's pager beeped.

"Duty calls." he says.

He stands up and heads for the door. As he opens the door, he says something that makes Cuddy think.

"I don't think that Zac Efron at age 40 look-a-like is right for you, Cuddy."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"He said Andre wasn't the right guy for me."

"He called him Andre?"  
"Well… no. He said 'Zac Efron at the age 40 look-a-like'."

"Now that sounds more like House."

Cuddy and Wilson were having lunch together. They were talking about House's Zac Efron comment.

"Why do you care so much about what House has to say, anyway?" Wilson asked.

"I don't !"

Wilson looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine… sometimes."  
Wilson gave Cuddy a 'yeah, right' look. Cuddy just rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, okay."

Wilson laughed at Cuddy's answer.

"What's so funny???"

"Nothing, nothing." but Wilson just kept laughing.

House entered the cafeteria.

"House alert." Wilson said.

"Hello, Cuddy and Wilson. Having a date? What's your boytoy going to say?" House asked Cuddy.

"This is not a date and Andre is not my BOYTOY." Cuddy answered back.

"Wilson," House said "I didn't know that you're dating the Dean of Medicine."

"This is not a date. Cuddy is my friend."

"Cuddy, Wilson is better that whatever his name is but he just wants to see you naked."

House walks away with a smug look on his face.

"Is that true?" Cuddy asked Wilson.


	2. Let Me In

_I'm in my room_

_It's a typical tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music_

_She doesn't like_

_She'll never know your story_

_Like I do_

"Why'd you say that to her?!"

"Why'd I say what?"  
"THAT."  
"That…?"

"House, you know what I'm talking about."

"HUH?"

Wilson just entered House's office. He so wanted to kill House for saying that he wanted to see Cuddy naked !

"I mean, seriously, House. That was mean."  
"You expected me to say it in a nicer way, Hon?" House asked Wilson while batting his eyelashes. "Besides, it's true anyway."  
"No it's not !"

"Yeah, right."  
"It's so not !"  
"Right. Name on guy who doesn't want to see Cuddy naked. Gay men are not included… then again… I think gay men would also want to see Cuddy—"

"Alright, alright, I get your point !"

House just grins.

"That 'I win' look is just soooo annoying."

Wilson leaves House's office.

-------------------------------------------------------------

House was playing the piano in his apartment when he heard a knock on the door. At first he ignored it, but the person outside just kept knocking… and knocking… and knocking.

"House, open up."

House rolled his eyes and stood up to get the door.

"Yes, mistress." He said as he opened the door.

Cuddy was there. She was so red. She had been crying.

"Cuddy, what are you doing here?"

"Just let me in, House."

House let Cuddy in and ushered her to a seat. House just looked at Cuddy.

"Cuddy?"  
Cuddy looked up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy had another fight with Andre. She didn't really know what it was about this time. She just wanted to get out of their apartment and head to House's. She didn't know why she wanted to see House of all people.

_Knock, knock._

Her knocks were ignored.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

Still, no answer. But she knew House was there. She could hear the piano.

"House, open up." she said.

"Yes, mistress." was all she heard before the door was opened.

"Cuddy, what are you doing here?" House asked her.

"Just let me in, House."

To her surprise, House just let her in. He even offered her a seat.

"Cuddy?"  
She looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Cuddy was a bit surprised. House actually asked her if she was okay.

"Yeah," she said "I'm fine… I think."

Cuddy started crying. House approached her and started comforting her.


End file.
